Dark Love
by Elemantalelf
Summary: After creating Dark Link Ganondorf took him to the water temple and gave him orders to either capture or kill the hero. Due to exhaustion it was easy to capture him. Will seeing the true side of the evil man will Link see the truth or will he believe it is all an act to trick him?
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ Ocarina of Times.

'Thoughts'

"The boy must either die or be captured." Ganondorf ordered the teen. "I would rather him alive to see if we can show him the truth."

"Yes master." Dark said.

"You will wait for him here." He told him.

"Yes master."

The man nodded and left. Dark explored the room. It was mostly empty except for the tree in the middle of the room. There were two doors. One had bars over it. There was water covering the floor. Where the tree stood was a tiny island. He noticed a hidden trap door at the base of the tree.

"What's this?"

He opened the door and climbed down. At the bottom he found a room. It was done in his three favourite colors; red, white, and black. He loved it.

"This is great."

* * *

(With Link)

"Next temple." Link signed.

"Hey!" Navi shouted.

"Yes Navi?" He stopped and looked at her.

"You should feel honored to have been chosen." She told him.

"Leave me alone." He told her.

"But-"

"Leave." She sighed and flew up his hat.

He walked to the water temple. He really wished he wasn't the chosen hero. Link was tired. He wanted to rest but he wasn't allowed. Everytime he tried to sleep, eat, or tend to his injuries Navi or Sheik would appear and scold him for not doing his job. It was getting to the point where he hoped one of Ganondorf's minions or the man himself finally killed him.

Something had changed after the Forest Temple. Sheik taught him to rest, eat, and to take care of any injuries he had. Link never knew the limits of potions. After the first temple he changed. He only had a feeling as to what that was.

"Let's do this." He sighed and entered the Temple.

* * *

(With Dark Link)

Dark stood from his bed. He could feel the hero entering the temple. Hopefully he would hurry. Dark wanted to finally complete his master's orders.

"Hurry up hero." He said.

"Dark?"

"Hello master." He greeted.

"The hero is here. Don't fail me." He said.

"Yes master."

"Don't die."

Dark looked at his master in surprise. "I won't sir."

"Good."

"Anything else master?" The red eyed anti-hero asked.

"Yes. Remember that if you are able to bring the hero to me alive." He said.

"Yes sir."

"Report immediately once done." Ganondorf said.

"Yes master."

Ganondorf's presence left. Dark used his control over the shadows to watch Link's progress through the temple. Dark noticed how exhausted he was.

"Interesting."

He continued to watch. Link would sometimes fall asleep and his annoying companion would be right there to wake him up. Every time she spoke both Link and Dark cringed. Dark noticed the hero's cringe. It showed that even the blond was annoyed by it. Dark hoped that he would have a chance to make it shut up. He wondered if it would be bad if he squished her like a bug but then realized he didn't care.

"What an annoying pest."


	2. Chapter 2

'Thoughts'

Link entered the next room. There was another door on the other side. The floor of the room was covered with water. In the middle of the room was a small island. On the island was a tree. The rest of the room was bare.

'I bet something else is here.' The blonde thought.

"Hey! Listen!" Navi yelled.

"Yes Navi?" Link asked hiding his irritation.

"Be careful. There might be danger hiding in here." She said slowly like he was stupid.

His eyebrow twitched. "I know."

Navi sighed and went up his hat. Link stifled a yawn and looked around. He was near the tree when the blonde passed out from exhaustion. The fairy was very annoyed with him and flew out of the hat.

"Hey! Link! Wake up! This is no time to be lazy and sleep. You need to finish this temple." She yelled in his ear.

Link didn't respond. His body had no energy left. Dark smirked and entered the room. He snuck up on the annoying fairy. With a swipe of his he sent her flying into the wall. She fell to the ground unconscious. Dark them picked the hero up and left.

* * *

(Ganondorf's Castle)

"Your majesty?" One of the minions walked up to Ganondorf.

"Yes?"

"Dark Link is here. He is carrying the hero." The minion informed him.

"Really?" That pleased the king.

"Yes sire."

"Bring him to me." He ordered.

"Yes sir."

The minion left the room. Ganondorf was very impressed. Dark did what he was supposed to do and he had done it quickly. Usually he had to do things himself to get what he wanted done. It was a nice change. Dark soon entered the room carrying the unconscious hero.

"Sir." Dark bowed his head.

"How did this happen?" The king asked.

"He passed out." Dark answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Throughout the temple he kept falling asleep for a few seconds. The fairy kept waking him up. He tried to get some rest but the fairy didn't allow it. When he got to my room he looked around before he passed out. The fairy couldn't wake him this time." Dark explained.

"I see." It sounded like the blonde was exhausted and was lucky to be alive.

"What should I do with him?" Dark asked.

"Put him in the dungeon and get him a doctor." Ganondorf answered.

"Yes master."

"Where is that fairy?" The redhead asked.

"As she yelled at the hero I smacked her away. She hit the wall and passed out." Dark smirked.

Ganondorf smirked back. "Good boy."

"Thank you master."

"Make sure to watch him."

"Yes sir." Dark left after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time.

'Thoughts'

Link was unconscious for the rest of the day. Ganondorf had gone to check on his prisoner the next morning.

"Ugh!" Link groaned out in pain.

"I see I have arrived at the right time." The Gerudo man said.

"Yes sir." Dark agreed.

"What?" Link didn't look so good.

"Hello again hero." The king said.

"Hi." Dark greeted.

The blonde looked around in confusion. Everything was hazy. The minute he stood Link fell to his knees.

"Master he really doesn't look so good." The dark doppelganger said.

"I know. Go get the doctor." He ordered.

"Yes master."

"Go 'way Navi." Link muttered when he heard Dark move. "Need to rest."

That was the last thing Dark heard as the door shut. It confused the red-eyed boy. He quickly ran to the doctor. Meanwhile Ganondorf was the perfect picture of rage. He knew what the delirious mumbling was about.

"Sheik I'm bleeding. Give me a minute to patch up." His mumbling continued. "Yes Navi. I know. I'll help Zelda once I stop the bleeding." He sighed. "Fine I'll go there now."

'How the hell is this child supposed to save all their pathetic asses if they don't give him a chance to heal and rest? If he did get to me it would have been easy to kill him due to him being weak. Hopefully it isn't as bad as it seems. Does the princess really think I'm so stupid? The real Sheik is here helping me. She should know better than to have someone go into a dangerous situation without being well rested and completely healed. Potions can only do so much.' He internally ranted. 'I could poke him and he would fall to the ground dead.'

"So tired. Hungry. Hurt." The poor hero muttered.

Ganondorf sighed as he picked the blonde up. He frowned the minute he did so. Dark probably missed it due to inexperience but Ganondorf didn't. The Hylian was way too light for his age. Hopefully he could convince Link to see the truth and join his side. He put him back in bed and covered him up.

"I do hope you see the truth. It might be the only way you survive." He said as he used a spell to warm the room.

Dark soon arrived with the royal doctor. He was the only doctor Ganondorf trusted. Dark pointed to the blonde. The man frowned at his condition. The red haired king went over to him.

"He was mumbling incoherently about not being able to rest, heal, and eat. I picked him up and he is very light. I have picked up pillows heavier than him." He told them doctor.

The frown of the doctor's face deepened. "I see."

"Let's go Dark."

"Yes master."

"If you need me I'll be in the library talking to Sheik and Dark will be in his room." Ganondorf informed the man.

"Alright."

The two left. The doctor went over to the boy. He removed the blanket and did a visual once over. He was already worried. Next he removed his clothes and did the exam. The boy was still unconscious when he finished. The man was horrified by the results. He wrote it down twice. One for his records and one for Ganondorf. He called one of the servants.

"How may I help you Doctor Ti?" She asked as she entered the room.

"I want you to give this report to our king. Then bring me a basin filled with hot water, my master potion kit, and heavy sleep wear for my patient." He ordered.

"Yes sir." She left in a hurry for she knew that if he was asking for the master kit it was bad.

The doctor grabbed his medical bag and took out the necessary objects. The servant soon returned with everything he said for. He used the water to clean his dirt riddled body and to clean out his open wounds. Once done he poured the necessary potions to clean out the infection before wrapping the wounds. He then went about fixing some of the incorrectly healed bones. He was grateful for magic because it truly helped him out a lot. He redressed the boy before he put an I.V in. The I.V would give him the nutrients and vitamins his body needed to heal. By the time Ti was done he was exhausted. He called the servant once more.

"How may I help you doctor Ti?" She asked again.

"Give this to King Ganondorf. Tell him I retired to my room to rest." He said.

"Yes sir." She left to go do that.

Ti yawned and left the dungeon. He made his way to his room. The minute his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

* * *

(Library)

Sheik was organizing the library. The royal family had stopped taking care of it a few generations back. After the Sheikan switched sides Ganondorf gave him access to it and he made it his mission to return it to its former glory. When his mom was Zelda's nanny he wasn't allowed to be anywhere near Castle town. His dad told him stories about the castle and how it came to be. He loved them and wished he would one day get to go their.

One day his mom returned to their camp with the princess. He didn't like how snobby she was but the two eventually became friends. He agreed to help the hero and she promised she'd let Sheik see the library. Seven years passed and eventually he met the hero. He liked him and helped him out as much as he could.

Sheik made sure Link knew to rest between temples and missions. He taught the hero proper medical care so that his injuries wouldn't get infected and he taught Link how to forage for good food to eat when he couldn't get to a town.

After the Forest Temple had been cleansed of evil or what he thought was evil and the sage was awakened he went to help the hero take care of his wounds. Zelda had other plans. She had knocked him out and he woke up to Ganondorf saving him from monsters. The man helped him with his injuries and that was when he learned the truth. He switched sides and was helping Ganondorf. Zelda was now pretending to be him to trick the hero.

"I knew I would find you here." The king said.

"I'm almost finished with this section." Sheik said.

"Hmm."

"Did you need something your majesty?" He asked.

"I figured you would want to know about the hero."

"Is he switching sides?" He asked hopefully.

"We didn't get that far." He explained what happened to the blonde.

"That bitch." Sheik cursed. "I wondered why she knocked me out. I wasn't getting Link onto the next temple quick enough for her." He was disgusted with her lack of care for Link.

"Indeed."

"I can't believe my mom is allowing this to happen." Sheik shook his head as he put the books down.

"Neither can I. Before all this started I first met your mom when she was lecturing a soldier. He was injured as was trying to leave on a mission."

"She was the one who told me to teach the hero all this." Sheik scowled.

"Hopefully it isn't too bad."

"I hope so." The red-eyed boy continued organizing.

Ganondorf watched him for a few minutes before going to another section of the library. He was doing research of the Triforce. The two worked in silence until a servant entered the room. She went over to the Gerudo. She handed him the papers.

"Those are the medical results Doctor Ti gave me. He also wants me to get a basin filled with hot water, his master potions kit, and heavy night wear." She informed him.

"I see. Go do that them." He said as ran off.

Ganondorf read through them. Sheik had came over when he heard the servant speak. He could tell by the man's face it wasn't good. The redhead was pissed off.

"Here." He gave the to him.

"Oh my Goddesses." He gasped. "Link would have died had Dark not gotten to him when he did."

"I know." Ganondorf stood up. "I'll be in my office."

"Okay." Sheik watched him go. 'You're so screwed Zelda.' He thought.

Sheik returned to the books. Now he was using this as a way to get his mind off Link. The poor blonde was in rough shape and it was all Zelda's fault. He was pissed off and she most likely won't get blamed. He would because she was pretending to be him. He took a deep breath every so often. At one point he found a diary. He opened it and the contents shocked him.

* * *

(Water Temple: With Navi)

Navi woke up in so much pain. Her whole body hurt. It took a few minutes before she remembered what had happened. That idiotic boy fell asleep and his evil doppelganger smacked her into a wall.

"Oh no!" She gasped and tried to fly off to tell Sheik.

More pain went through her. She looked at her wings and gasped. Both were bent. She wouldn't be able to fly. She had to walk. The fairy was terrified because of the monsters. She hoped that she was too small for them to see. She dimmed her lights and began walking.

The fairy found a way out of the room. Luckily there was a small whole it the wall. She went through it and cautiously went through that room. To her luck no monsters were around. It took hours for her to find the way out. To her relief Sheik was nearby waiting.

Navi ran to him. The Sheikah was surprised to see her and the condition she was in. As carefully as he could he picked her up.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked.

Navi explained everything that happened until she was knocked out. Sheik wasn't happy. After all that he did the stupid child fell asleep and got kidnapped. He was either dead or held prisoner at the castle.

"Don't worry. Will get you wings looked at and we will get that moron back." He assured.

"Good." With that Sheik took off with Navi in his hands.

* * *

(Castle Study)

Ganondorf was coming up with a plan of attack. He couldn't let the princess get away with all that she did. He wondered why she was doing all this. All he did was come to the castle to get help for his people. She had told the king he had attacked her and some weird light hit him. He began fighting and trying to destroy everything.

He had chased her out and found the boy. He refused to answer and it pissed him off. He sent a blast at him and continued to try to get the princess. When that failed he followed Link instead. He opened the door to the Sacred realm. The minute he touched the Triforce it broke. The Triforce of power stayed and it brought him back to control. He realised what he did and spent seven years trying to fix it. Truths about the royal family came to his attention. He was glad for what he did. Now Hyrule would thrive better than ever once he got rid of Zelda.

"Sir?" It was the servant from before.

"Yes?"

"The doctor has finished healing the boy. This is the updated results. He said he was retiring to his room to rest."

"I see. Was the guard still there?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Make sure to keep an eye on our prisoner." He ordered.

"Yes sir." She left the room.

After she left Sheik entered the room. Ganondorf showed him the results. Sheik was happy to see him doing better.

"That's good. I found Zelda's diary." He said.

"So?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Read this entry."

Ganondorf did. "Oh my Goddesses."


End file.
